New Year Starts Of With A Bang
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: New year, new day, but same thing. Everybody has forgotten, even Arthur. Or have they?


**New Year Starts Off With A Bang.**

* * *

New year, new day. Always the same.

Merlin woke to sunlight beaming through the window.

After getting up and dressed, he walked down the few steps up to his room and found Gauis sitting at the table wearing his small spectacles, reading.

Merlin looked to the table and found a bowl of slop with his name on.

Disappointment half filled his heart "Morning Gauis." he said in his chirpy voice.

"Eat up, Merlin. We've got a busy day ahead" he replied, eyes fixed on his book.

The warlock flooped down at the table and miserably stirred his breakfast around, before bringing a spoonful to his mouth. He almost gagged as the thick liquid slid down his throat.

He kept glancing up now and then in case Gauis remembered.

The bowl became empty, but Merlin's heart became full with hurt.

As Merlin stood and began to leave the room, his mentor spoke up "Oh, Merlin?"

He stopped and turned round, with a smile on his face "Yes, Gauis."

"When you finished, tending to Arthur, go out and collect some herbs for me."

The smile suddenly vanished and his heart filled with more hurt.

Feeling tears prickle his eyes, he said a whispered "Ok" and ran from the room.

* * *

In the corridor to Arthur's chambers, he slipped into an alove and deeply breathed in and out, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Succeeding, he plastered a fake smile on and carried on walking.

He saw Gwen coming towards him, carrying a bundle of blankets.

'Maybe she'll remember' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Gwen."

"Hey, Merlin."

Her reply was short and blunt as she brushed past him.

Merlin stopped and watched her till she turned a corner at the end.

"Two words?" he whispered "That's all I get from her?"

* * *

Biting his lip to keep some more tears away, he walked on and found himself outside Arthur's door and did something he never does.

Knock.

"Come in!" the shout was loud and angry.

Upon entering, he was greeted with the sight of Arthur leaning against a window, looking furious.

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

That made Arthur turn and stride over to his servant.

Merlin stepped back and slammed into the door, with an angry prince staring him.

His eyes were red and bloodshot, looking like he'd been crying. His right cheek was bright red, like he'd been slapped and his voice was like Uther on a bad day.

"Okay?" he growled "Am I okay?! I'll tell you shall I, Merin?! No! I am not. My father wishes me to marry some spoiled blonde bimbo brat from another land. I trained all day yestereday in the rain and not even a pleased look from my father and to top it all off, my servant is late this morning AND YOU ASK ME 'are you okay?' Are you thick, Merlin or is it a habit?"

Merlin's heart broke and the tears finally made an appearance. His words were like a knife digging into an open wound. His hands shook as his bottom lip trembled.

"Arthur-"

"SHUT UP! CLEAN MY ARMOUR, WASH MY FLOOR AND CLOTHES, MUCK OUT THE STABLES AND SCRUB THE CHIMNEY IN HERE. IT'S FILTHY!"

Arthur walked away leaving a crying disappointed Merlin stuck by the door.

"But before you do that, bring me my breakfast. I'm starving."

No reply. Arthur walked to his servant and slammed his hands on to the door, either side of Merlin's head, making him snap out of his shock

"Are you listening? No of course not, you never listen. You're just an annoying, stupid, clumsy idiot with the biggest ears anyone can own."

Merlin gasped at the words, but the next thing what happened and said just broke him.

Arthur slapped him hard across the cheek "And don't say you understand, because you wouldn't. Seeing as you're not royalty and have no father.  
What am I saying? You're not an idiot. No father makes you a bastard!"

If Arthur was in his right mind, he would of seen it coming.

He brought a hand up to his cheek where Merlin just punched him.

Laying on the floor, the warlock towered over him "NEVER CALL ME THAT. EVERYBODY IN EALDOR CALLED ME THAT AND I DON'T NEED YOU SAYING IT AS WELL. YES MY MOTHER NEVER MARRIED. SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE AS MY FATHER DISAPPEARED AFTER I WAS BORN. MOTHER SAID IT WAS TO PROTECT US AND I RESPECT THAT. RAISING ME WAS HARD ENOUGH. REALISING HER SON WAS BORN MAGIC, SHE KNEW SHE COULDN'T PROTECT ME, THATS WHY SHE SENT ME HERE. AND NOW TODAY, YOU HAD TO CHOOSE TODAY TO HAVE A DARGON SHOVED UP YOUR ARSE. TODAY! WHICH SO FAR EVERYBODY HAS FORGOTTEN IS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth as he massaged his cheek.

"Merlin-"

"Armour. In he armoury. I'll do that right now, sire."

With that, Merlin left the room leaving a dumbfounded Arthur behind.

"Birthday." he whispered to himself "Oh, Merlin. I do know it's your birthday. I just let my fucking stubbornness and big mouth cover it up."

* * *

For the past hour, Merlin had been busy doing all the chores Arthur told, no, shouted at him to do.

He scrubbed the armour till his hands bled, he washed the floor in his damn chambers till his knees hurt, his clothes dirt free, then he cleaned the stables and scrubbed the chimney.

He was depressed and miserable. Not even a letter from his mother wishing him a happy birthday.

* * *

But unknown to him, in the great hall, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, the knights, even Uther (with a little persuasion) were decorating everything for Merlin's birthday.

The doors opened and a down looking Arthur walked in.

Everybody's heads snapped up, then they relaxed "God, Arthur." Morgana exclaimed " Did you do what we told you? Keep Merlin away while we do this?"

The prince's eyes locked onto his father who bowed his head in embarassment.

"I...kind of. Ask my father."

Morgana spun round to face him, while Arthur went over to Lancelot to help with the tableware.

"What happened?" the knight whispered.

The prince sighed "Father yelled at me early this morning. About marrying me off to this princess in another kingdom. Have you heard of Lady Vivian?"

Lancelot shoock his head.

"She came here before. It didn't work, but my father thinks it will as I didn't give it enough effort to get to know her. And while I was calming down in my room, Merlin walked in and...I just took my temper out on him. Said some harm words. God, Lancelot. I slapped him and his face...it was heartbreaking.  
Then he punched me. I guess I should of seen it coming as I called him a bastard, having parents who were not married."

The knight whacked him around the head " You know Arthur, Merlin is right. You are a prat! Where is he?"

"Stables? His room? Maybe my room?"

With a nod, Lancelot left the room.

"Father, what did you say to Arthur?"

"Being a prince, Morgana, you have duties. You have to do them if you like them or not."

"Vivian came here before and look how that turned out. Arthur will marry for love, not just because his 'duty' says he has to marry some blonde bitch."

"I know. I just...want the best for him."

"And pushing him will do him nothing."

Morgana went back over to Gwen as Uther wandered over to his son.

"Arthur. I am sorry, son. I didn't mean to push you into something you didn't want. I know I always said Camelot comes before anything, even you, but...no you will always come first."

"Father." Arthur turned to face him "I don't care, father. No matter what I will always come second, but...I don't care. Right now I have more important things to do. Thanks to you, I yelled at Merlin. I said some really bad things, then I hit him, well slapped and now...I think he's down graded himself back to my servant from friend and I need to fix that. Lancelot has gone to him, but...O thinks it's better if the apology is from me. Excuse me."

With that, Arthur left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lancelot was running round the castle like he was being timed. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he searched each room, every alcove and corridor. Nothing. Merlin was nowhere.

Arthur was walking down a corridor in his own mind, when he bumped into something hard, making him fall to the ground. Looking up, he found an annoyed Lancelot,  
on the ground rubbing his backside. He breathed out a soft laugh "No sex for Gwen tonight."

"Lancelot? You alright?" Arthur said, getting up before helping his friend up.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Did you find him?"

"No. Can't find him anywhere."

Arthur sighed "He must be close. He wouldn't go far, would here?"

Before Lancelot could speak, a blue orb popped out of nowhere and spoke "Prince Arthur."

Looking at it, he found Merlin's face, bit faded and his voice was speaking "Merlin?"

"I'm Merlin's magic. I've come to find you as he has pushed me away. He needs you, Arthur. He's hurt, depressed. I know it was you caused him to be like this,  
but only you can fix it. If you don't...I don't want to think what would happen to him."

"Well, tha's what I'm trying to do, but we can't find him."

"Follow me."

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot foloowed the orb across the courtyard and down another corridor.

"How come no one can see you?" he asked as no one stared at the orb which was impossible to miss.

"Merlin knows what I'm doing, but doesn't know the full point of it as he knows it won't work, but he isn't stopping it."

"Why?"

"Because he knows you."

"Ok."

It was silent for the rest of the trip.

Confusion filled in Arthur and Lancelot as they reached the stairs to the watch tower.

"Why have you led us here? This tower is demolished. It hasn't been used in years."

"You wanted to find Merlin."

After a while, it finally clicked.

"But, why would Merlin go up there? He knows it's destroyed."

"Go ask him." The orb vanished.

Arthur just stood there staring at the stairs, until Lancelot pushed him on the shoulder "Go on. It's your dault he's up there in the first place."

Technically it's my father's."

"Just go."

* * *

The climb to the top took a while. When he reached the top, he paused when he heard sobbing and talking.

Silently, he opened the door and crept in. What he found inside broke his heart.

Merlin was sitting on the floor crosslegged, talking to himself "From the day I was born, I've had magic, so when I was old enough, my mother sent me here so I can keep it more secret. The first day I arrived I was lonely and nervous, but I found friendship in Gwen, Morgana and Gaius. The knights are more like brothers. But Arthur, he's more. I know I have no father, but calling me that...it hurts. Coming here to keep my secret more secret, hmph, more like so I wouldn't be called that anymore. Maybe if I'd be more early every mornings, he might be a bit more nicer, but...no matter what I do, I will always be his servant."

Arthur felt a tear run down his cheek. He looked at the appearance of his ser-friend. Black. Everywhere. It covered his face, hands, clothes. But under the black,  
Arthur saw his face and hands had cuts covering every bit of skin.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Merlin speak again "I love him. Not as friends, I mean as...I love him. So much it hurts, because I know and he knows, we can never be."

Merlin was full on crying now "A man can dream, right?"

"Right, but dreams can come true."

Merlin gasped and jumped when he heard him talk, but he didn't turn round "S-sire. I-I was..."

The next sentance never came as Arthur walked right over to him, turned him round and kissed him on the lips.

Merlin was shocked for a minute, then he kissed back. Arthur weapped an arm round his waist, securing him with his hand, while the other ran his hair.

When the prince pulled away, Merlin whimpered at the loss making Arthur smile "More later, but now you need to come with me."

As Arthur grabbed his hand, Merlin spoke "Arthur? I'm sorry."

He looked at him straight in the eye "No, Merlin. I'm not accepting that, as it's me who should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't of said those things to you."

He placed his free hand on Merlin's cheek, running a thumb over those red kiss-bitten lips "I'm sorry, Merls " he whispered "And I love you too."

Merlin smiled.

* * *

After cleaning him in Gaius' chambers seeing to the cuts, Arthur led a blindfolded Merlin (using his red neckercheif) closely followed by Lancelot to the great hall.

Arthur let go on his hand and silently gestured Lance to open the doors quietly.

The prince went into the room and smiled at the sight.

"Arthur?". Looking round he found Merlin waving his hands about.

Arthur chuckled and made his way over to him and grabbed his hands "I'm here Merlin."

"Where are we?"

Arthur untied the scarf.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MERLIN!" everybody yelled.

The great hall was decorated beautifully with red, gold, blue and green. It brought a tear to the warlock's eyes.

"I thought you all had forgotten."

Morgana strided over and hit his arm.

"Ow!" he cried.

"In Arthur's words, 'Idiot'. We'd never forget your birthday. I asked Arthur to bundle you with chores to keep you away from this, but thanks to Uther over there,  
who's trying and failing to hide behind that pillar, he made Arthur angry and take it out on you."

"Which I have apologised for, thank you very much Morgana."

* * *

After opening his presents (Gwen:a blue neckerchief 'matches your eyes' she said, Morgana:a gold and red handled dagger, made by Camelot's finest blacksmith, meaning Gwen's father, The knights: a sword and green cloak, Uther: a clap on the back, as expected, Gaius: as he knows about Merlin and Arthur, a spell that will make things exciting for them both) and talking to everybody, Arthur dragged him out on the balcony.

"My present is a bit more...secrective. Merlin, I...I...god this hard. I've had a talk to my father while you were talking with Gaius. I saw you blush, so I would like to know what he got you later, but now, Merlin, my father said he would approve to lifing the ban of magic by marrying me and becoming my consort."

Merlin stood there with a small smile, staring at him like Arthur just gave him a day off. Disbelief.

"Can you repeat that, please?"

Arthur chuckled and spoke to him like a child "Merlin, my father said he would approve to lifing the ban on magic, if you said yes to marrying me and becoming my consort."

Again, Merlin stood there looking at him with disbelief. He went to open his mouth, but Arthur stopped him "If you say can you repeat that again, I will withdrew my request.

The warlock gulped, but slowly nodded.

A grinning Arthur spun his future husband around, before kissing him hard.

He quickly banged open the doors to the balcony and telled at the top of his voice "HE SAID YES!"

There was sererval cheers and congratulations as he closed the doors again.

He was about to kiss Merlin, when fireworks were set off, making them both jump

They both laughed before kissing softly.

"Happy Birthday, Merlin"

That earned Arthur another kiss.

The new year had started off with a bang.

* * *

 **The longest chapter I've ever written.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**  
 **Happy Birthday, Colin Morgan, and a Happy New Year everybody.**


End file.
